


Love at First Sight

by MyShipWillNeverSink



Series: Short and Sweet [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Father's Day, Fatherhood, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, This is sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipWillNeverSink/pseuds/MyShipWillNeverSink
Summary: Dean and Castiel wait impatiently for the birth of their new child.





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago for eternallydeancas, during a difficult time for her. This is for all the great dads out there. Happy father's day.

Dean can't stop pacing. He wouldn't be surprised if the carpet is significantly thinner by the time he stops - and he doesn't care even a little bit. 

Today is the day he's going to become a father. 

It's a day he never expected for himself. He'd never had the best luck with relationships throughout most of his adult life, and after a while he just assumed he wasn't destined for that whole white-picket-fence, apple pie life. He also considered himself a loner, which added to this theory. 

He couldn't have accounted for Castiel, the tax accountant who changed his whole world. 

Honestly, truly, Cas was just his tax man for three years before anything happened. Dean’s never been good with that kind of shit, and Castiel was recommended to him by Charlie, who worked IT in Cas’s department. They met up twice a year, once to hand over the paperwork, and again to talk over what all Cas did after he was done a couple weeks later. He always tried to help Dean understand so maybe he wouldn't have to spend so much money on a tax accountant to help him out. But between his own earnings and taking care of a business, it was too much of a hassle. He kept allowing Cas to teach him things anyway. 

And, boy, did Dean learn. He learned that sometimes you can be completely wrong about who you think you are. He learned that he was capable of so much more love than he'd ever been given by anyone besides his baby brother, and that it was easy. Loving Castiel is the easiest thing he'd ever done. 

The love Cas gave in return? So much harder for him to handle. At first, after they'd been dating for a while and things had gotten serious, he'd almost wanted to run when Cas told him he loved him. He's self-deprecating by nature and it took him a long time to come to terms with just how much Cas was willing to give. And feel okay with taking. 

Now, as Dean finally slows his pacing and glances at the waiting room couch where his husband is dozing off, he can't imagine a life without this caring man. This man, who loves cheeseburgers and strategy games and fucking The Breakfast Club (it’s Castiel’s favorite movie), is his and they are about to be parents. 

A nurse comes into the room and Dean is in her space immediately. “What is it, is she okay?”

The nurse chuckles and lays a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Ms. Bradbury is fine. She's still in labor, but it should be any minute now.” 

Yeah, like he hasn't heard that one before. Thirty-seven minutes ago. He has to hand it to Charlie, though, she's a trooper. She offered to be a surrogate for Dean and Cas a little over 10 months ago and they both had been overjoyed. Rather than use a sperm bank, they'd used both of their sperm and left it up to chance as to whose baby it turns out to be. Dean doesn't care either way, although he would be elated to have a baby with Cas’s bright blue eyes. And wild mat of hair. And adorable dimples. Okay, so he's kinda hoping Cas’s sperm won the race, but he knows he'll love this baby no matter what with all of his heart. 

He'd been a mess throughout the whole pregnancy. They both had, really - painting a nursery, making sure Charlie is healthy and happy; Dean went as far as to offer for Charlie to stay in their guest room to keep an eye on her, and that was when she practically ordered Cas to take Dean away for a weekend to pull his head out of his ass and find his cool again. It hadn't really worked, but it had been worth a shot. 

Cas wakes up just as the nurse is leaving and Dean sits down next to him. He reaches over and takes Dean’s hand, twining their fingers. “Dean. She's going to be fine.”

What would have made it even more fine is if Charlie would have let them in the labor room with her. But she insisted it would be better for them to wait outside; honestly, probably a good thing because Dean probably would have passed out from anxiety in the room itself. He thinks Charlie knew that. 

He still can't believe she offered to do this for them. They'd been trying to adopt for a while, but kept hitting roadblocks in the state of Kansas with same-sex parents and adoption. They'd considered moving, but their whole life is in Lawrence and then Charlie, who had been Dean’s best friend for so long, had offered up the perfect solution to their problem. 

Cas is rubbing patterns onto the back of Dean’s hand and it helps him slow his breathing. He's never been so nervous in his life. Dean turns his head and rests it in the crook of Cas’s shoulder and neck, nuzzling slightly. 

“I know she'll be okay.”

They sit like that for quite a few minutes, long enough for Dean to get worried again before the waiting room door opens and the nurse comes back in. This time she's grinning. “It's time!” 

Dean scrambles to his feet and pulls Cas up with him, wrapping a shaking hand around his waist before following the nurse. 

Cas whispers in his ear, “Final guess?”

Dean shakes his head. They've been debating whether or not the baby would be a boy or a girl for months, and Dean was firm on not wanting to know ahead of time. Of course he knows in his heart what he wants, but that doesn't change that no matter what the baby turns out to be, Dean will love them regardless. 

Cas chuckles and they push through the door to find a very sweaty, smiling Charlie holding a small bundle in her arms. Dean stops in his tracks, suddenly overcome with bone-crushing fear. The bundle is so tiny, how is it so tiny? 

Charlie holds the bundle out and Cas, who isn't frozen with fear like a good adult, takes the baby in his arms carefully and when he gets a look at the baby’s face, Cas’s face absolutely lights up. He lifts his head and beckons Dean over. 

Dean is scared shitless but he suddenly is itching to hold the baby. He holds his arms out and Cas gently deposits the bundle in his arms. His eyes widen as he looks at Cas’s face, happiness etched in every pore. He finally looks down. 

And into the bright green eyes of his baby daughter, evident by the pink cap peeking out from under the blanket. Tears fall from his nose and Cas reaches out to wipe them, leaving his hand on Dean’s cheek afterwards. 

He knows he'll never have the words to describe the love he feels staring down at this little sleeping baby girl, how strange it is to feel it so instantaneously. He finds himself thinking of his own father, of the love Dean knew he felt for his two boys before he died. The love of a father is special, and he feels it now, stirring up something unshakable in his heart. 

When he looks up at Cas again, he knows he feels it too.


End file.
